


23 emotions jeon jungkook feels but can’t explain

by heytaetae



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, canon houses (because it's what the members chose)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytaetae/pseuds/heytaetae
Summary: Kim Taehyung. Fifth Year. Hufflepuff. Quidditch Beater. Half blood. Clumsy.Jeon Jungkook. Fifth Year. Ravenclaw. Pureblood. And truly madly deeply in love with his Hufflepuff best friend.a collection of drabbles on everything jungkook feels about his best friend but could never explain nor tell him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 278
Kudos: 621





	1. sonder

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything regarding the magical world of Harry Potter and everything about it I retrieved from the heart of J.K. Rowling's books. I also obviously do not own any of the bts and txt members as they are their own persons. All personifications and characteristics written are just purely my imagination. 
> 
> The 23 emotions I have also retrieved from tumblr and thought it would be fun to borrow them for this story. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!

_sonder - the realization that each passerby has a life as vivid and complex as your own._

During the first week of January with Christmas and New Year’s officially done, the Great Hall turns pretty sad and depressing. 

The remaining students who have nowhere to go because their families didn’t want them home or they don’t have families at all are left to wait inside the barely empty castle until classes resume. Jungkook, belonging to a family with generations of Slytherins and him being the first and only Ravenclaw, was clearly never invited home for the holidays. After five years of spending these supposedly family oriented festivities alone at Hogwarts, Jungkook found he doesn’t mind as much anymore. At least the food is better here. 

Jungkook looks around the Great Hall to entertain himself for such a dull New Year morning. There were fewer students and professors alike since everybody was still hungover. He shivers when he remembers the Ravenclaw common room this morning being a mess of empty smuggled beer bottles and small puddles of puke. 

His eyes trail first to the Slytherin table. There are only five of them and each one sitting apart for at least one meter from each other. Jungkook notices the boy with soft pink hair first, someone he recognizes from his Divination class. The boy, Jungkook is sure was called Park Jimin or something like that, is hardly even eating. He seems to be too busy fumbling with something on his finger that Jungkook and the entire student body knows is an engagement ring. Sometimes he would glance up then quickly look back down at his untouched scrambled eggs. 

Jungkook follows Jimin’s line of sight and is not surprised to find it’s Min Yoongi. Everybody knew the Min clan, especially since they were one of the last remaining royal blood families in the magical world. So technically Yoongi is quite literally the prince of Slytherin. The prince who was recently arranged to marry the soft spoken yet hard headed Park Jimin. 

Jungkook wonders if the two ever talk to each other. He certainly has never seen them together. And seeing as they were at least three meters away from each other, he figures they really never have spoken a single word to the other.

Before he could feel bad for his Divination classmate, Jungkook looks over the Gryffindor table. He normally hates this particular rowdy group. Or maybe he’s just bitter because they never fail with numbers. Right now, even with the holiday drought, half the table was still occupied by sleepy Gryffindors leaning over each other or their plates. 

Jungkook is surprised to find Kim Seokjin as one of them. As far as he knew, the Seventh Year was loved by everyone in and outside of school. Then he sees the boy snoring on his shoulder and he pieces it all together. Kim Namjoon, Gryffindor’s Head Boy, has been best friends with Seokjin since their First Year. The moment Seokjin punched a Ravenclaw for calling Namjoon a mudblood, he has never left his side. Maybe for their last year, Seokjin’s family allowed him to stay for once.

When Namjoon is woken up by an excited First Year, Jungkook looks away and looks behind him to the last table. There are only a few Hufflepuffs left this year but all of them are huddled together in the middle, no one left behind. In the center of it all is Jung Hoseok telling a story animatedly that makes all of them shake in hushed laughter. Jungkook doesn’t know much about the Seventh Year aside from the fact that he’s always smiling like the sun rises up from his ass everyday. But if he looks closely, Jungkook could see a hint of longing in the Hufflepuff’s eyes when the others aren’t looking. Maybe he’s more homesick than he lets on. 

Jungkook feels a sudden weight on his lap and just as he’s about to screech in horror, he’s silenced by a familiar box smile. 

Taehyung rubs his eyes sleepily like he’s just got off bed, which is probably true, and his black and yellow tie hanging loosely from his neck like it was done half-assedly. “Good morning, Jungoo,” Taehyung mumbles through a yawn.

Jungkook unknowingly smiles and runs his hand through Taehyung’s blue hair. 

Kim Taehyung. Fifth Year. Hufflepuff. Quidditch Beater. Half blood. Clumsy. So clumsy that the only reason he didn’t go home for Christmas was because he didn’t wake up on time for the train. If people were to watch him just as Jungkook was, they would know all this. 

Taehyung whines when the owls come in to drop letters and shuffles closer to hide his face on Jungkook’s stomach. 

Jeon Jungkook. Fifth Year. Ravenclaw. Pureblood. And truly madly deeply in love with his Hufflepuff best friend. If people were to watch him just as he himself was, they would not know the last part.

“Good morning, Tae.”


	2. opia

_opia - the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable_

Jungkook has been staring at the blank white wall for what seems to be hours now. 

His father and aunt have been on the phone for probably the same amount of time. Jungkook tries to see any sort of emotion on his father’s face and was not surprised to find none. The doctors have long gone trying to comfort him as they had to go back to their duties, their own lives. Jungkook found he didn’t need anyone’s comfort.

What he needed was his mother. 

All he could see when he closes his eyes is her pale hand falling limp on his. They wouldn’t let him see her after that. Despite being 12-years-old, Jungkook wasn’t stupid and he didn’t know why everyone was treating him like a little kid who couldn’t fully understand the situation. 

He realizes he hasn’t cried yet. Crying would mean he felt sad. But right now Jungkook couldn’t feel anything. Numb. Empty. So empty…

“Jungoo.”

Jungkook unknowingly turns his head as if on autopilot. 

Taehyung always had the prettiest eyes. They were dark brown with gold specks on the sides and sometimes, when under the sun, they shone hazel. They disappeared into crescents when Taehyung smiled. When he cries, they turn wide and shiny as well as messy yet Jungkook still thought they were pretty. 

“Jungoo,” Taehyung cups his face so that he was the only one Jungkook could see. Only him, no else. “It’s okay to cry. You can cry. Okay?”

Jungkook nods his head and when Taehyung starts rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks, he’s surprised to feel them wet. 

Taehyung’s full on sobbing now and the nurses passing by are probably wondering why his best friend is crying more than him. 

“It’s okay to miss her,” Taehyung whispers. “You can miss her. Okay?”

Jungkook closes his eyes and lets his head fall over the other’s shoulder. He’s so tired. So tired of seeing her cold pale hand. Tired of feeling empty. Tired of everyone seeing right through him. 

“Okay.”

*

Jungkook has been staring out the window for what seems to be hours now. 

Potions finished earlier than expected so he decided to wait for Taehyung outside of his class.

In reality, he just wanted somewhere to hide from everyone looking at him with those pitying stares. He’s even more disoriented that the whole castle remembers. Students and professors alike have been offering him unnecessary favors like pretty soon he would break into pieces. 

He turns his head once Hufflepuffs and Slytherins start piling out of the room. Jungkook stays in place but his eyes flicker back and forth looking for one mop of blue hair. 

He sees Park Jimin first anyway and Jungkook hesitates greeting the Slytherin. But before he could even make an attempt, Jimin’s face turns the same shade of pink of his hair when they make eye contact and as fast as he saw him he ran off the other direction. 

“Jungoo!” 

Jungkook lets out a low groan when a weight tackles him from behind. Taehyung giggles right at the nape of his neck. 

Jungkook struggles to turn so that he could face the boy. He succeeds but Taehyung refuses to remove his arms around him. 

Taehyung preferred wearing eye contacts more nowadays rather than his round specs. Rather than their usual brown hue, his eyes were a light shade of gray which shouldn’t have matched with his electric blue hair but it did.

“Hey,” Taehyung cups his face so that he was the only one Jungkook could see in the crowded hallway. Only him, it’s always been him. “It’s today, right?”

Jungkook nods, relieved that Taehyung didn’t try to pretend he didn’t know like everyone else.

Taehyung pulls him into another hug and Jungkook tries not to get too embarrassed with how people are now staring at them. They’re probably wondering why Taehyung looks sadder than he does on this day. 

“I’ll always be here,” Taehyung whispers. “You know that, right?”

Jungkook closes his eyes and lets his head fall over the other’s shoulder. It’s not any better. He’s fifteen now yet he doesn’t feel any better like they all promised. But he’s extremely glad that Taehyung’s still here. Always has been.

“Right.”


	3. monachopsis

_monachopsis - the subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place_

Jungkook probably shouldn’t be here. 

According to House rules, he really is prohibited to be here in the Hufflepuff common room. Secondly, he’s only ever spoken to Taehyung’s baby brother at occasional times. Mostly when he was, quite literally, a baby. 

But once Yeonjun turned thirteen, he found he was scared of the kid. Not to be stereotypical but Yeonjun really stood out as a rebel Slytherin with his head held high and the regular sneer on his expression. It was a comical contrast to Taehyung’s sunny smile every morning. 

Although, he’ll admit that the frown one Taehyung’s face right now is infinitely scarier than the Third Year’s resting bitch face. 

“Talk,” Taehyung snaps.

“I don’t need to tell you anything,” Jungkook is impressed with the nonchalant scoff Yeonjun throws at his fuming brother. He then frowns at Jungkook. “Plus I’m not the only one breaking rules here.”

“Junnie,” the tall lanky boy beside him on the bed that Jungkook almost forgot was there pleads to Yeonjun. 

“This is Soobin’s room and he can do whatever he wants in it,” Yeonjun argues. “Kai had no right to come blabbing to you.”

“Well this is Huening Kai’s room, too, so he had every right to tell me when my own brother is doing something inappropriate.”

Jungkook almost lets out a snicker remembering the poor Hufflepuff boy running out of the room with wide horrified eyes. 

“We weren’t even doing anything,” Yeonjun crosses his arms. “It’s not like we were fucking.”

Both Taehyung and Soobin splutter speechless while Jungkook turns around to hide his sniggering at the whole situation. 

“Jesus, Jun! Where did you even learn that?” 

“Your mom.”

“We have the same mom, you moron!” Taehyung exclaims as he starts hitting Yeonjun. The younger retaliates immediately and hits back until it becomes a whole wrestling match on the bed. 

Soobin silently avoids their rumble and goes to awkwardly stand next to Jungkook. Probably because he seemed like the most harmless in the group right now. 

“I’m Soobin.”

“Jungkook,” he pauses then decides to ask what’s been eating him up for the past thirty minutes.”What _were_ you guys doing in here?”

Soobin’s ears turn an endearing shade of pink as he starts playing with the hem of his yellow and black tie, “A love potion.”

“Oh,” Jungkook says unsure what to say to that.

Soobin raises his arm in panic and Jungkook notices the boy’s small buck teeth this way, “It’s not for us! My friend Beomgyu needed help for his Potions class and since Yeonjun is good with this kind of stuff I just--I… don’t really know why I’m telling you this.”

“It’s fine, I’m not good with talking either,” Jungkook says then looks back over the brother still roughhousing on Soobin’s bed. “You get yours, I’ll get mine?”

Soobin stares at the wrestling pair with a small longing smile, “He’s not mine. Not really.”

“Yeah,” Jungkook starts rolling up his sleeves. “I feel you.”


	4. enoument

_enoument - the bittersweetness of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turn out but not being able to tell your past self_

Taehyung pokes his cheek where a fresh bandage had just been placed, “Ouch.”

Jungkook slaps his hand away and rolls his eyes when the Hufflepuff starts laughing, “Thanks. That’s really comforting.”

Taehyung wipes away fake tears and grins widely at him, “Did my baby get into a fight?”

“Fuck off.”

Taehyung leans his entire body over Jungkook from how hard he’s laughing. 

The Hufflepuff’s laughter is cut short when suddenly the Infirmary doors burst open with a loud bang. The two stare with wide eyes at Min Yoongi storming inside to the bed right across Jungkook’s. 

Jungkook almost forgot Park Jimin was there from how quiet the boy was the entire time. His stomach does a guilty lurch seeing the Slytherin’s arm sling that could have been avoided if Jungkook had intervened faster. 

Yoongi tosses an opened envelope to Jimin’s lap, “Your mother is worried. Make sure to write to her back.”

Jimin refuses to look up at the Seventh Year but Jungkook could clearly see the blush on his cheeks, “Whatever.”

Yoongi’s eyes trail to Jimin’s arm and frowns, “How are you feeling?”

“Why do you care?” Jimin snaps back. 

Yoongi is not swayed by the younger’s attitude and goes to fix the blanket on Jimin’s lap, “You should get more rest.”

Jimin kicks the blanket away, “Can you just leave me alone?”

Yoongi pauses for a second then sighs. He takes out his wand and mutters a spell that makes yellow flowers grow on the foot of Jimin’s bed. 

“Pot marigolds,” Yoongi says. “They’re for healing.”

Jimin looks at the flowers with wide eyes and the reddest face. 

When it was clear the Slytherin had nothing to say, Yoongi walks over to Jungkook’s bed. He does the same spell over the Ravenclaw’s bed and smiles at them, “Thank you for helping my fiance. I could only imagine the situation going worse if you had not been there.”

Jungkook chuckles awkwardly, “I didn’t really do much. Anyone else could have caught him falling off the staircase.”

“It is a pretty steep staircase,” Yoongi nods. “I wish for your fast recovery.”

“Thanks… I guess.” 

Yoongi smiles one last time and Jungkook suddenly doesn’t know why everyone else in Hogwarts was so intimidated by the Slytherin when he honestly looked like a soft marshmallow. 

The Seventh Year then turned to Taehyung beside him and ruffles the Hufflepuff’s hair, “Take better care of your friend for me, Kim.”

“Will do, your highness!” Taehyung does an exaggerated salute with his chest puffed out. 

Yoongi only chuckles then waves at them before he walks out. 

Jungkook watches the entire interaction with a bewildered expression, “Since when did you get all buddy-buddy Min Yoongi?”

“He’s Slytherin’s Seeker,” Taehyung shrugs. “Keeps the competition healthy and friendly if you interact with all players, y’know?”

Jungkook huffs, “Well, the dude’s pretty weird.”

“He’s not weird.” 

It took Jungkook a second to realize Jimin was speaking to them. He looked over at his Divination classmate with wide eyes. 

Jimin isn’t even looking at them since he’s too busy plucking out the petals from one of the flowers, “He just cares too much.”

Jungkook is speechless so he’s thankful when Taehyung cuts in, “That’s not a bad thing though, right?”

Finally Jimin looks up and looks straight at his best friend. He seems confused for a moment then he smiles softly, “Right.”

Taehyung bounces off Jungkook’s bed and skips across the room to stretch his hand out to the Slytherin, “I’m Taehyung.”

Jimin hesitates then takes the Hufflepuff’s hand, “Jimin.”

Jungkook watches the two start a conversation on how to take care of the small garden on Jimin’s bed. The interaction eases all the pity he felt for the Slytherin. 

Park Jimin was always known to be alone. Some avoided him thinking it’s exactly what he wants. But as Jungkook sees Taehyung laugh out loud while Jimin stares at him fondly, he finds this wasn’t the case at all. He knows it’s useless to wish he had approached his classmate earlier. He really should have because the smile Jimin lets out looks so normal and relaxed that Jungkook doesn’t know why the boy rarely does it.

He figures Kim Taehyung is exactly what he needs. 

“Jungoo.”

Jungkook snaps out of his eyes and answers with a low hum. 

Taehyung smiles and carries out a small flower crown towards him, “For your big ass nose.”

A pillow flies across the Infirmary and the Hufflepuff lets out a loud whine while Jimin’s laughter rings around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while since i've written taekook so i'm incredibly sorry if i'm so slow :(((
> 
> comments are always welcome! i would love to hear what you guys think so far!
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


	5. vellichor

_vellichor - the strange wistfulness of used bookshops_

“It smells like death in here.”

Taehyung scoffs and leads them deeper into the seemingly unending shelves, “I did tell you to wait outside.”

“And freeze my ass off? No thanks,” Jungkook hides his face under the hood of Taehyung’s coat once the Hufflepuff pauses over the fiction section. “What are you looking for anyway?”

“There’s a book Jimin recommended to me,” Taehyung traces his fingers over the dusty shelf while his other hand pets Jungkook’s head on his back. “He offered his own copy but you know how I hate borrowing stuff.”

Jungkook only hums and snuggles deeper against Taehyung’s nape. He closes his eyes and thinks about how he could sleep standing up like this. They left pretty early because Taehyung only ever wants to go to Hogsmeade when there are hardly any people. 

His light slumber is cut short when suddenly Taehyung lets out a yelp and jumps, resulting to them bumping their heads together. 

Jungkook groans and clutches his temple, “Tae, what the hell?”

Taehyung turns around and Jungkook is surprised to find the smallest puppy he’s ever seen on his best friend’s arms. 

Jungkook blinks, “Pretty sure you said you were looking for a book not a…”

“Doggo!” Taehyung exclaims excitedly. The said puppy lets out a small bark and pants up at the Ravenclaw. 

Jungkook couldn’t help but snigger at the similar reactions from the two and reaches over to pet the puppy’s black fur, “He doesn’t seem to have a collar. Is he a stray?”

“Not exactly.”

They turn to the new voice right above them to Kim Namjoon peering down from the second floor. 

The Gryffindor smiles so wide his dimples show, “He’s been here for almost a week. The owner lets it in since the weather’s been pretty harsh and he’s got nowhere else to go.”

Taehyung looks back down at the creature in his arms and Jungkook catches his eyes turn misty, “He does now.”

Jungkook’s about to protest that Taehyung has never even had a pet save for two goldfish that died after three weeks.

But then Taehyung raises the puppy so that he could snuggle his nose against its snout and the giggle he voices out stops all words Jungkook was about to say. 

“You’re coming home with me, Tannie.”

“Merlin,” Jungkook closes his eyes, already knowing he’s going to take care of the puppy more than Taehyung. “You already named it.”

“Don’t sound so negative, Jungoo,” Taehyung raises Tannie to the Ravenclaw’s face and Jungkook scrunches his nose when he licks his nose. “See! He likes you already!”

Taehyung laughs and starts leaving kisses all over the puppy’s face despite its struggling as Jungkook is sure there are stars in the Hufflepuff’s eyes just by looking at his new pet.

Jungkook doesn’t know whether he should just slump over the bookshelf behind him or kiss the boy in front of him. 

Before he could decide, Namjoon calls down again, “Hey before you guys go, could you tell Mr. Lee I’m stuck up here again… please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realized i now have the power to put tannie in all of my works and no one can stop me!......except maybe taehyung who is his actual owner....
> 
> also i'm really worried because i'm not good at slow burn so i apologize if this one is way more slow paced than my past works...
> 
> thank you so much for reading! let me know what you guys think and feel free to comment~!


	6. rubatosis

_rubatosis - the unsettling awareness of your own heartbeat_

Jungkook seems to always be holding his breath whenever Taehyung is up in the air. 

His lungs feel like they jumped to his throat when a bludger grazes past Taehyung’s ear, barely missing the Beater. He hates it more when Taehyung just laughs it off and resumes to wave his hand for Soobin to pass him the Quaffle. 

When Hufflepuff scores, the entire stadium cheers aside from the students at the Slytherin stands. They start chanting Yoongi’s name, hoping the prince would flip the score and catch the Snitch before Hoseok. 

“Another ten points for Hufflepuff!” Seokjin screeches through his mic. “Looks like your royal highness is going to have start moving his ass-- Ow! Quit it, Joon! Alright, alright I won’t swear.”

Jungkook shakes his head at their commentator and does quick work to find the same mop of blue hair he’s been watching this whole time. His breath hitches when he sees the player having a shoving battle with Slytherin’s Beater. The Bludger goes straight at them but Taehyung smoothly hits it with his bat before it kills them both. 

Quidditch really is not Jungkook’s cup of tea. He’s sure he already had about five heart attacks in the span of ten minutes. 

“Hufflepuff currently is in the lead and-- Wait! Min Yoongi has spotted the Snitch! Fucking finally-- Ah!” 

Jungkook laughs seeing Namjoon trying to grab the mic from Seokjin that he doesn’t see the Bludger heading right towards the Ravenclaw stands. 

He turns his head when the girl beside him gasps and suddenly he’s faced with a flying ball shooting straight at him. He closes his eyes and raises his arms already expecting the impact… but it doesn’t come. 

A swift wind passes ruffles his hair and when Jungkook opens his eyes, he’s met with the back of a familiar bright blue head and yellow robes. 

Taehyung turns around with wide glassy eyes, still hovering above them, “You okay, Jungoo?”

Jungkook could only nod mutely, too overwhelmed with what could have been a big accident. 

Taehyung’s brows knit together and he ignores the calls from his teammates to get back to the game. Jungkook figures the Hufflepuff doesn’t plan moving any time soon until he’s absolutely sure he’s okay. 

Jungkook stands up and lays his hand on the only part he could reach which was Taehyung’s knee. He offers the other a shaky smile, “I’m fine.”

Taehyung’s frown only deepens then suddenly he grabs Jungkook’s hand and pulls him towards him. 

Jungkook feels his heart stop one more time when he feels a soft press of lips on his forehead.

Taehyung gives him one of his boxy smiles, “I’ll be back.”

Jungkook stares numbly at the Hufflepuff flying off and waving his bat crazily like he’s about to hit everyone. 

When he realizes he’s the only one standing up and every single Ravenclaw is now watching him, he sits down immediately and covers his surely reddening face with both hands. 

“Ho ho! A little action on the Ravenclaw stands!” Seokjin hollers and Jungkook really just wants to die. “Don’t forget to use protection, lovebirds-- Agh! Seriously, Namjoon!”

_Kim Taehyung, you shithead._


	7. kenopsia

_kenopsia - the eerie, forlorn atmosphere of a place that is usually bustling with people but is now abandoned and quiet_

Jungkook hates it when Taehyung drinks. 

He doesn’t have a problem with alcohol, it’s just that whenever Taehyung gets drunk he’s the type of person who would deny it and gets even more intoxicated. 

He’s more clingy after just a one and a half beers and while Jungkook never has a problem with his best friend’s arms wrapped around him, it gets pretty tough when Taehyung’s breath smells like puke and sweaty socks.

The Three Broomsticks is already almost empty from Hufflepuff’s champion party and Jungkook is relieved the curfew was extended another two hours for the team to celebrate. 

Jungkook actually isn’t supposed to be here. He was working on his piles of assignments due the week after because if there’s something he hated more than drunk Taehyung, it was cramming papers. Although when a distressed Yeonjun called for him saying it was an emergency - meaning Taehyung had more than three beers which is just asking for the worse - Jungkook knew had to babysit his best friend lest he chokes on his puke. 

The moment they enter the pub, Yeonjun rushes over to Soobin who seemed to have been a victim of the Seventh Years’ persistence of continuous shots. Taehyung had to go through the same thing during his first Quidditch match. Once he sees Soobin smile dopily at Yeonjun with lazy eyes while clinging to the Slytherin, Jungkook goes over to Taehyung sleeping on top of one of the tables. 

Next to the Hufflepuff he’s surprised to see a just as wasted Jimin. But luckily he was leaning over Yoongi who seemed to be sober enough save for the clear pink flush on his cheeks. He nods at the Slytherin Seeker in greeting before lifting up Taehyung by the arm. 

Taehyung groans but he sits right up and blinks blearily at Jungkook. He squints then instantly smiles wide, “Hello, pretty. ‘Ya come ‘ere often?”

Jungkook rolls his eyes and pushes a glass of water to the other, “I hate you.”

Taehyung takes a sip then splutters into a fit of giggles, “Funny. ‘Ya sound like Jungoo.”

“That’s because I _Jungkook_ , asshole.”

Taehyung shakes his head and continues to giggle hard that he falls forward but Jungkook catches him in time. He tucks his head on the juncture of the Ravenclaw’s shoulder and neck, “My Jungoo. ‘Ya should meet ‘im. My pretty Jungoo.”

“Drink more water, Tae.”

“Water. Can’t live without water. Jus’ like how I can’t live without my Jungoo.”

Jungkook feels a sting in his chest and distracts himself by removing the strands of electric blue from Taehyung’s face, “Merlin, I hate when you’re like this.”

“Googoo. Can’t live without Jungoo. Don’t need water. Need my Jungoo.”

When Taehyung passes out again, Jungkook’s eyes linger on his fluttering lashes and a little cut on his cheek he probably got from the game. He shifts his head to lightly press his lips on Taehyung’s eyelid.

_Not as much as I need you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was inspired by one of keshi's songs "like i need u" if u haven't heard it or any of his songs please do if ever his songs have really been my big motivator to write nowadays 
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 KUDOS IM SO KAJSHDKAHK honestly didn't think this was going to get that much attention so thank u thank u thank u~! <3 
> 
> leave a comment if u have any thoughts~!
> 
> thank you once again for reading and i promise things are looking up for taekook soon! ;)


	8. mauerbauertraurigkeit

_mauerbauertraurigkeit: The inexplicable urge to push people away, even close friends who you really like_

Exam weeks weren’t pretty for anyone in Hogwarts. The same pressure and anxiety over grades that could affect your future took a toll on everyone. This included Taehyung and Jungkook especially who wanted to be an Auror. And when either of them get stressed, they tend to take it out on each other. 

Both Jungkook and Taehyung forgot what they were fighting about at this point, this just knew they were so _so_ frustrated and wanted the other hurt just as much they were hurting. 

Jungkook shakes his head in exasperation, “You know what. Do whatever you want. Clearly what I think doesn’t matter to you anymore.”

“You’re one to talk,” Taehyung snaps. “You won’t even fucking listen to me.”

“I’ve heard enough,” Jungkook sighs and turns to leave but is stopped by a hand on his wrist. 

“Don’t just fucking go,” Taehyung’s voice rises. “You always fucking leave rather than talking to me and I’m sick of it.”

From Taehyung’s rush, the collar of his shirt falls open to the side exposing his collarbone. The moment Jungkook sees the hickey, all his anger just turns to pain. 

He roughly shoves off the Hufflepuff’s hand and bows his head because Taehyung could always read him through his eyes, “I don’t want to talk.”

“Jung--”

“Please,” Jungkook shuts his eyes tight to keep his tears from falling and proving just how much weaker he is as compared to the other. “Please. Let’s just end this, Tae.”

“No,” Taehyung says. For such a stubborn ass, you would think he was the Ravenclaw not Jungkook. 

“Who was it?”

Taehyung had the decency to look confused, “What?”

Jungkook raises his head and looks straight at the mark on his friend’s skin, “Who was it this time?”

Taehyung quickly slaps a hand to cover his collarbone and asks like it’s a challenge, “Why do you care?”

“Because you’re my best friend,” Jungkook says and now he really is crying. “And no matter how much you hurt me, I never want you to hurt yourself.”

When Jungkook goes to rub his eyes, he feels arms wrapped around him. He hates how easily he melts against the other even when he smells like someone else. 

“Jungoo…”

“I’m sorry,” Jungkook covers his face and Taehyung starts rubbing his back when he feels the Ravenclaw start to shake. “I’m sorry. You must have been so tired. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. It must have been so hard for you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t help.”

“Hey hey,” Taehyung whispers against his hair. “It’s fine. I’m okay.”

Jungkook continues to cry and allows Taehyung to mumble sweet nothings to him. 

“I’m sorry, Goo. I’m really sorry for worrying you. I'm fine, I swear. I'm okay.”

Jungkook nods and once he’s calmed down, he wipes away the wetness from his face while Taehyung watches him with soft eyes. He ignores the mark someone else made on his best friend’s collarbone and looks straight at Taehyung’s eyes. 

“Please tell me you didn’t do it at the library.”

Taehyung chuckles, more over how they’re okay now. They always will be. 

He slings his arm around the Ravenclaw and leads them back to their common rooms, talking about anything and everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i should explain that taehyung's way of relieving stress is by making out with other people and from past experiences he may have been hurt by some of them so that's why jungkook is.....yeah.....if that wasnt clear.......hehe.....
> 
> comments are always welcome! i really want to hear your thoughts so far ^-^


	9. jouska

_jouska - a hypothetical conversation that you compulsively play out in your head_

“I love you.” 

Jungkook holds him tight and lets their noses touch. 

“I love you so much.”

When the other doesn’t reply, he only holds him tighter.

“You probably don’t feel the same and I totally understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore but… I just can’t keep it in anymore. I love you.”

When Jungkook closes his eyes and leans forward, he feels a tongue lick him back. 

Tannie yelps in glee when Jungkook finally drops the pup to wipe away the drying saliva on his face. The Ravenclaw watches the pet chase his own tail with disdain. Tannie hears his sigh and comes running back to nibble on his fingers like a form of comfort. 

“Am I ever going to tell him, Tannie?”

“Tell who what?” 

Both Jungkook and Tannie jump at the sound of Taehyung’s voice. The puppy’s tail wags as Taehyung kneels down to pick him up. He laughs when Tannie struggles in his arms yet won’t stop licking his face. 

Jungkook pouts, “Traitor.”

Taehyung gives him this evil smirk and before he could detect what it meant, the Hufflepuff is already leaning forward to peck his cheek.

“Don’t worry, Goo. If Tannie won’t, I’ll give you all the kisses you want.”


	10. chrysalism

_chrysalism - the amniotic tranquility of being indoors during a thunderstorm_

Jungkook looks up at the graying sky, clear to everyone that it’s about to rain. But obviously that doesn’t stop the game. He can’t stress enough how stupid it is to be flying around in such weather but he guesses all Houses are just too competitive to care. 

He’s already zoned out the game halfway when it was already apparent to him that Hufflepuff is going to win. That much points is hard to beat with just a snitch alone. Taehyung would be proud with how much he knows by now. 

Speaking of the Beater, Jungkook hears him laugh not far from the Ravenclaw stands. It’s the only time he looks up from his book so he could see Taehyung zoom past them swinging his bat excitedly. That means they’re winning. Good. Jungkook really _really_ wants to go read in the library. 

Jungkook doesn’t need to raise his head to know that Hufflepuff won against Gryffindor when everybody around him stands up to cheer. He smiles despite his pessimism and follows along to clap like the rest of his housemates. 

Then the first lightning strikes. Literally. 

The sound of thunder echoes around the stadium, louder than any student’s scream. People start exiting the stadium quicker than usual in fear they get rained on. Jungkook doesn’t follow his fellow Ravenclaws and goes the other way to the locker rooms. 

Another lightning strikes and Jungkook pauses when he sees Yeonjun frantically running towards him. The Slytherin grabs for his arms with wide eyes and mutters only one word. 

“Tae.”

Then it clicks. He can’t believe he didn’t realize sooner. 

Jungkook runs faster than a firebolt. 

Taehyung is never subtle with his hiding places. At least not to Jungkook. 

The Hufflepuff is huddled in the deepest corner of the library right behind a big statue of one of the Headmasters and there’s not enough space for two people but Jungkook doesn’t care when he slithers beside the boy and wraps his arms around him. Taehyung is still in his Quidditch robes and smells like leaves and dirt but Jungkook finds he could care less. 

His heart breaks when Taehyung shakes as another thunder rumbles outside. 

“It’s okay. I’m here,” Jungkook whispers. “It’s okay.”

Taehyung doesn’t say anything, nor does he look at Jungkook. He only turns and buries his face under Jungkook’s robes and hugs him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! let me just start by saying i'm terribly sorry for going mia for almost a month :((
> 
> school got in the way and i've been given a big part for our final project and since we're potential graduates the pressure just added up for me and idk if i'll do well so that really messed up my creative juices which included my insecurity of writing....but i realized just how much fun writing fanfic is and i saw how people no matter how few are still reading so i decided to continue 
> 
> here's a double update to hopefully make up for some of you who might have been waiting <3
> 
> thank you so much for reading so far we're almost halfway through!! comments and kudos really motivate me so if it won't be a bother let me know your thoughts so far~!
> 
> see you (hopefully) soon!


	11. ellipsism

_ellipsism - a sadness that you’ll never be able to know how history will turn out_

The thestral bumps it’s snout against Jungkook’s arm and the Ravenclaw laughs as he takes out another piece of raw meat from his bucket. “Okay, okay. Eat it all.”

He feels something bump his other arm except this time it’s a human head. He’s not surprised to find electric blue strands rubbing against his shoulder. Jungkook rolls his eyes despite the big grin on his face and shoves Taehyung away with his own head due to his bloody gloves. 

“I’m hungry too,” Taehyung groans. “Won’t you feed me, Jungoo?”

Jungkook scoffs. “With what? The castle’s like miles away and we still have one more hour for this class.”

Taehyung points his index finger against his mouth and pouts his lips out like a fish. “Feed me with love instead?”

It takes Jungkook a second to get what his idiot friend was indicating and this time he doesn’t hesitate to bring his meat gut glove to Taehyung’s face. 

Taehyung dodges just in time with a deep laugh. It startles the thestral beside them and Jungkook turns to pet it in apology. 

“Hey, Jeon! Kim!” The two face their professor a few feet away with the rest of their housemates and other thestrals. “Better stop fooling around or you’ll scare them away.”

“Sorry, sir!” Jungkook calls back and nudges Taehyung in warning when he sees from his peripheral vision how the Hufflepuff was hiding his laughter. 

When everyone goes back to what they were doing, Taehyung leans over to giggle right at Jungkook’s ear. “Jungoogie got scolded.”

Before Jungkook could retort back, he sees a thestral about to walk straight at the Hufflepuff and in a rush he pulls the boy to his other side by his waist. Taehyung squeaks in surprise, face still pressed against Jungkook’s ear. Jungkook breathes out in relief the frowns at the blue-haired boy. “Do I always have to be at the edge of my toes for you during Creature Care?”

“Sorry,” Taehyung says sheepishly as he untangles himself away from the Ravenclaw who then immediately misses the warmth. 

Jungkook reaches for another slice of meat to feed to the black creature in front of him. He’s aware of Taehyung watching his every move and when he faces him back, the Hufflepuff is staring at the patch of grass in front of Jungkook. When he calls for his name, Taehyung looks up at him and his eyes are misty. 

“Is it bad that I kinda wish I could see them?” Taehyung asks lowly, as if he didn’t want other people to hear. 

Jungkook makes sure to school his expression lest Taehyung mistakes his surprise with disgust. He shakes his head quickly. “Not at all. I mean… I can’t imagine how hard it must be for some of you to feed something invisible.”

Taehyung smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I guess I just hate that this is the one thing we can’t share together.”

Jungkook knows what he means. It is a terrible thing to wish to see a thestral but when he first saw one with his own eyes and Taehyung couldn’t no matter how much Jungkook swore there were creatures pulling the carts, it was the first time his best friend ever made him feel so alone. But at the same time, Jungkook wants to keep Taehyung away from experiencing the worst thing in life. To watch someone die with his own two eyes. Suddenly Jungkook feels dread that it might actually happen. That someday, Taehyung might even see _him_ die. With how attached they were with each other, it wouldn’t really be a surprise. 

The Ravenclaw settles his bucket on the ground and takes off one glove to pass it to a confused Taehyung. He takes out a slice of the raw meat and places it on the Hufflepuff’s hand then pulls it slowly to the thestral in front of them. Taehyung doesn’t know where to look so his eyes stay on Jungkook’s face. He doesn’t realize how the raw meat has disappeared from his gloved hand. 

“You’re wrong,” Jungkook says and when he turns to smile at him, Taehyung feels a heat in his chest warmer than the sun peeking through the trees. “We _can_ share this together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm terribly sorry for such a late update things in school piled up a month before and now things are so hectic at home due to the quarantine so now i don't only have school stuff but additional chores too. 
> 
> writing has been my way of an escape nowadays even if i have to write late at night so expect regular updates from now on ^.^ 
> 
> also just a random question and nothing is certain yet because our schedules are such a mess and keep changing but...if i were to write a sequel would you guys want to read more about yoonmin or yeonbin?...let me know i'd love to hear what u guys think!
> 
> please stay safe and if you can stay indoors and stay healthy and take care everyone!


	12. vemödalen

_vemödalen - the frustration of photographing something amazing when thousands of identical photos already exist_

“What’s a pollywad?”

Taehyung giggles. “ _Polaroid_.”

Jimin rolls his eyes and snatches the strange metal box-shaped device from Jungkook. “It’s a muggle camera, you dumb troll.”

Jungkook pouts and the Slytherin raises the camera just in time to capture it. Taehyung laughs when the Ravenclaw shuts his eyes tight from the bright flash and squishes his cheeks as a form of comfort. 

Jimin pulls out the printed photo and tosses it to Taehyung’s lap. “The man from the shop said he modified it with magic. Check it out.”

Taehyung excitedly raises the polaroid and sure enough, the tiny Jungkook in frame moves as if in a loop as he pouts then flinches at the flash. Jungkook, embarrassed, tries to grab for it but Taehyung raises it above his head out of reach. While fighting for the enchanted polaroid, Taehyung’s knee accidentally knocks the camera’s bag to the floor, scattering a ton of moving pictures to the floor. 

Jimin was frozen in what they assumed was shock and horror which gave the two enough time to see that all the pictures from the Slytherin’s bag were of a familiar Crown Prince. One of the polaroids has Min Yoongi simply flipping a page of a book from a considerate distance, making the flash go unnoticed. Beside it showed him flying past quickly on his broom and green robes flapping behind. Another was of his back walking down the halls before he turned around in surprise and smiled at his photographer. 

Before any of them could react, a pale hand picked up one of the photographs with Yoongi looking out one of the huge Hogwarts windows. Their eyes trail up to see the Slytherin himself with an unreadable expression on his face as he watches himself on the polaroid. Jimin looked ready to die on the spot. 

After an entire minute of silence and no motion, Yoongi kneels down to pick up all the pictures and neatly gathers them inside the polaroid’s bag. When he hands it back to Jimin, the shorter could only stare in terror. 

Yoongi smiles. “If you ever run out of film, let me know.”

When the Seventh Year walks away without another word, Taehyung sneakily steals the camera from his petrified friend and points it at himself and Jungkook. 

“I hardly think this is the time, Tae.” Jungkook says yet allows the Hufflepuff to reel him in with an arm around his shoulders. 

“It’s fine,” Taehyung presses his head against Jungkook’s and smiles wide. “Jimin’s not gonna run out of film any time soon.”

“I don’t even think he’s breathing.”

“I hate you guys so much.” Jimin croaks.

Taehyung turns his head to leave a messy peck on Jungkook’s cheek just in time when the camera flashes.


	13. anecdoche

_anecdoche - a conversation in which everyone is talking, but nobody is listening_

“Just one more paragraph.”

“You said that six paragraphs ago.” Taehyung gets up from his chair and wraps his arms around Jungkook’s neck who then adjusts his head so that he could still see what he was writing. The Hufflepuff buried his head on his best friend and inhaled the smell of old books and parchment which could only mean that Jungkook’s been in this library for probably the whole day. 

“Jungoo. I’m sleepy.”

“You go on ahead first.” Jungkook said, focus unbroken on the ink he scrawls on the yellow paper. “Almost done.”

“Don’t wanna walk alone.”

“Go with Jimin.”

“He already left an hour ago.”

This seems to break Jungkook from his study haze as he looks up and sure enough, the seat in front of him that was supposed to be occupied by their Slytherin friend was empty. 

Now that it’s free from his quill, Taehyung takes Jungkook’s ink stained hand and rubs his thumbs over his knuckles. “Can we go now?”

Jungkook sighs yet he leans back on the Hufflepuff’s chest. “Do you want me to drop you off at your dorm?”

Taehyung shook his head, blue hair ruffling on Jungkook’s cheek. “Don’t want you to be alone.”

“I really need to finish this, Tae.”

“It’s due next week.”

Taehyung feels Jungkook’s face heat up. “Okay fine. But if I stop now I’ll lose my rhythm.”

“I know.” Taehyung rubs his nose on the space between Jungkook’s neck and shoulder. 

“I hate when that happens.”

“I know.” Taehyung brings the Ravenclaw’s hand to his face and presses his lips lightly on Jungkook’s wrist. 

Jungkook breathes out through his nose. “But if I write one more word about horklumps my brain’s going to explode.”

Taehyung smiles against Jungkook’s palm. “I know.”

When they walk out of the library, Taehyung doesn’t let Jungkook’s hand go. Students of different houses chatter around them for last conversations and last secretive glances before the night ends. The hallways are filled with countless voices and various kinds of laughter but the only thing Taehyung could hear is Jungkook’s humming as they walk past all the noise. 

They reach the Hufflepuff dormitories first but Jungkook doesn’t let go. In fact, he only brings Taehyung closer, head resting on his shoulder. He snuggles against his neck the same way Taehyung did earlier. He feels Jungkook kiss his neck once. Twice. Then the Ravenclaw slightly opens his mouth and Taehyung shivers at the wetness as Jungkook mouths at his neck. Slowly. Lightly. He presses upwards until he reaches his jaw, tongue swiping differently like he doesn’t want to leave a mark. Like he’s afraid of leaving anything on Taehyung’s skin. 

He stops when he reaches Taehyung’s mouth. The Hufflepuff stares wide eyed at Jungkook and they flicker all over his youthful face, blemishes here and there with sleepy eyes focused on his lips. More focus than he has ever given any sort of parchment. 

“M’so tired, Tae.” Jungkook mumbles, pressing their foreheads together.

Taehyung’s breath hitches when Jungkook’s hand wraps around his waist to pull him closer. Closer and closer.

“I know.”

Jungkook brushes their lips together and suddenly Taehyung couldn’t hear anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM GONNA BE HONEST THIS WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE A SHORT SWEET DRABBLE OF TAEHYUNG MAKING JUNGKOOK REST FROM STUDYING BUT THEN I COULDNT HELP MYSELF AND WAS JUST LIKE "FUCK IT GET EM KOOK" AKSHDAKHK told yall i was bad at slow burn
> 
> BUT i wonder how things will go from here hmMMmmmM will taekook finally be Official or will things get awkward or will tae reject kook hmmm HMMMMM (hint: it's one of those things muahaha)


	14. kuebiko

_kuebiko - a state of exhaustion inspired by acts of senseless violence_

Jungkook never really thought much about quidditch. It wasn’t interesting enough for him. But right now, this moment with Taehyung’s face covered with a huge bruise and a broken arm, this is when he finds how much he absolutely hates quidditch.

The moment the Hufflepuff was knocked off his broom, Jungkook ran down from the stands and took the Chaser to the infirmary himself. 

“Well, at least there’s a good side to all of this.” Before Jungkook could ask him what could possibly be good about any of this, Taehyung continues. “At least you’re not avoiding me anymore.”

“I wasn’t avoiding you.” Jungkook says despite the guilt cracking his ribs. “I just… didn’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything to me, Jungoo. I could read you like an open book.”

“Could you read me now?” Jungkook lightly traces the rough cast on Taehyung’s arm, finding that he couldn’t even look at him in the eye. 

Taehyung uses his free hand to pull on the Ravenclaw’s sleeve. “C’mere.”

“I don’t know if I can.” Jungkook mumbles yet found himself being pulled closer until he was sitting down on the bed beside Taehyung. He lets the Hufflepuff move his face by his chin and finally they were face to face. 

“Are you embarrassed?”

Jungkook only nods, incapable of finding any right words to day now that he was finally with the boy after a whole week of dodging hallways and skipping meals just so he wouldn’t see him. 

“Do you regret it?”

Jungkook pauses before shaking his head. 

“You’re lying.” Taehyung smiles but Jungkook finds no trace of humor from it. 

This was all so suffocating. They weren’t supposed to be like this. Jungkook should be cracking jokes about Taehyung’s arm or nagging him about being so stupid he fell off a broom when he’s supposed to be one of their best players. Not this. Not tense silence and hesitative movements. This wasn’t them. Jungkook missed them so much. 

The exhaustion from helping the Quidditch team carry Taehyung over is washing over him and Jungkook finds himself curling beside the Hufflepuff when he is dragged closer, practically lying down now. Jungkook is careful not to jostle too much in fear of hitting Taehyung’s arm but it’s hard when the hold the Hufflepuff has on his waist is firm. 

“I’m sorry.”

Taehyung’s eyes are hard and unmoving when he firmly says, “I’m not.”

Jungkook shakes his head again quickly. “No I-- I don’t mean about that. I mean the avoiding you part. It was stupid. I was stupid.”

“You were stupid.” Taehyung closes his eyes and Jungkook knows the Calming Draught potion must be taking effect. “But you’re also forgiven.”

Jungkook doesn’t realize Taehyung’s uninjured hand is clutching on to his chest until he feels his heart beating erratically against it. He feels his eyes burning and he’s not sure if it’s tears or because he’s just so tired. 

“I’m so sorry, Tae.” He mumbles, finding it was tears falling from his eyes.

Taehyung feels the wetness on the pillowcase and opens his eyes, shocked to find the boy crying in front of him. He brings his hand up to cup the Ravenclaw’s face and wipe as much of his crying away. “Hey, hey. I forgive you. It’s really okay, Jungoo. I completely get why you didn’t want to talk.”

Jungkook shakes his head ‘no’ and clutches onto Taehyung’s wrist. “No. Not about that.”

“Then why?” Taehyung is talking in whispers now and he finds he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore as the spell of sleep takes over him. 

But he stays awake long enough to hear Jungkook’s words. He lets the Ravenclaw’s voice envelop him and he finds he wants to hear it over and over again. 

“Because I’m in love with you, Taehyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've written jungkook confessing to taehyung for maybe?? thirty times now and this must have been the hardest one to barf out so i hope i don't disappoint aksjdhkas
> 
> this work has 200+ kudos now and i just want to thank everyone for all the support as i really thought no one would read another hp au fic from me so thank you so much ily all :(( <3


	15. lachesism

_lachesism - the desire to be struck by disaster – to survive a plane crash, or to lose everything in a fire_

Taehyung kisses like he never wants Jungkook to pull away. 

Jungkook doesn’t know how Taehyung knew there was a broom cupboard on the way to the Astronomy Tower nor does he want to know - in fear that the Hufflepuff might have already brought someone in here. He hits himself mentally to avoid letting jealousy ruin this because he doesn’t know why he’s thinking of anybody else when Taehyung is a really good kisser.

When Taehyung finally sets his mouth free and goes to nibble on his earlobe instead, Jungkook finds himself already panting. “I can’t breathe.”

He feels the Hufflepuff smirk against his neck. “You’re not supposed to.”

Jungkook grabs Taehyung’s face to bring him back up. He’ll be embarrassed after all of this for willingly opening his mouth to the other but right now all he could think of is the blue haired boy who tastes like that morning’s breakfast.

Suddenly Jungkook feels Taehyung’s hand untucking his shirt from his pants and trailing up to loosen the Ravenclaw’s tie. Jungkook doesn’t want to panic because he trusts his best friend but he’s panicking. He’s never been in this position before, has never found the interest to go this far with anyone besides Taehyung. But now that he was in the moment, all he could think of was he hopes the castle explodes or a troll goes loose. Anything to give him a proper reason to run away because now Taehyung’s hand has successfully taken off his blue and silver tie. 

His wish comes true in the worst way when the door suddenly swings open and brightness fills the room exposing them. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

They break away and Jungkook hopes he’s wrong about the familiar voice but his new wish is for the ground to swallow him as Yeonjun stands by the door with his arms crossed and an evil grin on his face. 

“Fancy seeing you here, dear brother.”

Jungkook hides the flush on his cheeks by bending down to pick up his tie from the floor. He hears Taehyung groan. “Go away.”

“I will if you hand me that broom over there.” 

Taehyung roughly shoves the broom against the younger’s chest. “If you tell anyone, I swear to god I won’t convince Yoongi to let you join the team.”

“I’ll get in anyway.” Yeonjun huffs. “But whatever. Your dirty secret is safe with me.”

“It’s not dirty!” Taehyung squawks, embarrassed. 

But Yeonjun is already shutting the door. “Have fun sucking face!”

When they’re left in the dark again, a hand curls itself on Jungkook’s arm. He feels Taehyung’s nose bump against his. “Sorry about that.”

Jungkook shakes his head and nuzzles back. “S’fine.”

“Yeonjun’s a brat but he’s a good secret keeper.”

“It’s fine, Tae.” Jungkook presses his lips once against Taehyung’s cheek as a form of comfort. When he pulls away, Taehyung chases after him and they’re kissing again. 

Until the door swings open again. 

“Soobin! Don’t--”

“Oh god!” The young Hufflepuff covers his eyes with both hands. “Yeonjun’s brother and Yeonjun’s brother’s friend, I’m so sorry! I was just--”

Jungkook buries his face over Taehyung’s shoulder and bites his lips to keep from laughing as the Fifth Year yells at the children by the door.


	16. exulansis

_exulansis - the tendency to give up trying to talk about an experience because people are unable to relate to it_

Jungkook was never good at receiving gifts. Every year on his birthday, he would awkwardly accept whatever his relatives would give him uncertain what to say or what to do with his hands. It’s probably vain but it honestly just makes him uncomfortable because a gift seems like such a heavy burden like what if the person is giving it in hoping that he’ll give them one back. 

So when a wide-eyed second year Ravenclaw with bright orange hair comes up to him with a box of cookies neatly tied in a bow, Jungkook really doesn’t know what to do. 

“Uh.” Jungkook dumbly says, thinking he should probably take the box lest the boy’s skinny arms break from how high he was stretching them out to him. 

“It’s g-good luck. F-for your OWL exams.” The second-year’s face was so red that it complimented his hair. 

Before Jungkook could thank him, someone swoops in and takes the box. Both Jungkook and the young Ravenclaw stare as Taehyung opens the gift and pops one cookie in. “These are great, Taehyunnie!”

The boy shyly bows his head then looks back up at them. “Th-thank you! But how did you…”

“Hueningkai talks about you a lot.” Taehyung smiles wide and Jungkook could see the second-year visibly relax. “You have Charms class with him later, right? Tell him I said hi!” 

Taehyun nods and Jungkook almost coos at how his eyes sparkle. He looks back at Jungkook and stares at him for about five seconds before giving him a quick hug. Jungkook doesn’t even get to react when the young Ravenclaw runs away down the hall. 

Taehyung swings an arm around his neck and giggles against his neck. “Cutie.”

“You didn’t have to cut in like that.” Jungkook bumps his hip against the other but reluctantly melts into the side hug. “It looked like he was gonna explode on the spot.”

“Oh but I did.” Taehyung smirks. “Otherwise the poor kid would have spent forever holding up the gift for you.” 

Jungkook rolls his eyes. “He would not.”

“I still don’t get why you get so weird with gifts. Just accept and say thank you.”

Jungkook pauses and stares down at the box of cookies. A seven-year-old Jungkook flashes in his mind, hiding in his closet during one of the big family dinners for his birthday his dad insists they needed to do. The closet door opens and his mother climbs inside with a wrapped present, no bows or flowers, just purple paper. Jungkook opens it to find a book and he cries because he was never allowed to touch anything in their library in fear he would break something. He sobs uncontrollably over his mother as she murmurs against his hair. _“Don’t cry, bunny. Just accept and say thank you.”_

“Jungoo.”

Jungkook looks away from the treats and meets a worried frown on Taehyung’s face. He reaches over to smoothen out the Hufflepuff’s brows. Taehyung instantly smiles and nuzzles against his palm.

As they continue to walk to their next class, Jungkook notices Taehyung pouting at the cookies he’s refused to let go. 

“What’s wrong?” Jungkook asks. “Do they not taste good?”

“Nah.” Taehyung looks back at him. “Just concerned that I really had to date the hottest guy in Hogwarts. So much competition. Such a hassle.”

Jungkook catches the twitch in the Hufflepuff’s mouth and shoves him as Taehyung bursts out laughing. “I really hate you sometimes.”


	17. adronitis

_adronitis - frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone_

Jungkook has been pretending to read for the past hour but in reality he’s read the same page over and over. 

He takes another glance at the group huddled in the center of the field, sticking out with their mustard yellow robes. He feels instant regret when he sees his best friend - boyfriend? Lover? Person he occasionally swaps saliva with? They haven’t really discussed it yet - laugh at something his teammate said. Taehyung’s hair is a messy blue nest on his head from being windswept. 

“Hey.” Jungkook jumps at the weight dropping down beside him on the bench. Jung Hoseok smiles wide at him, sunshine and rainbows and all. “Jungoo right?”

“Jungkook.” The Ravenclaw tries to hide the flush on his face by looking back down at his book. 

“Oh sorry. Taetae calls you that all the time so I just thought y’know.”

“Uh yeah. I know.” There was an awkward silence that Jungkook knows is due to Hoseok waiting for him to continue the conversation if he wanted to. Seeing as the Seventh Year was the first to have walk up to him during the entire training and who has cheered for the team the entire time, Jungkook figures he’s probably a nice guy. “You play?”

Hoseok looks excited being asked a question and shakes his head. “Nah. Don’t do well with heights. I’ve tried asking Taehyung what his secret was to get over the fear.”

“He didn’t.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Taehyung.” Jungkook turns his head to watch the Hufflepuffs fly back on their brooms to the skies. “He hasn’t gotten over it.”

Hoseok’s jaw drops in disbelief. “But he’s amazing up there!”

“Yeah he is.” Jungkook catches Taehyung laughing mid-air when one of his teammates get attacked by a bird. He smiles fondly. “He just… makes sure not to look down.”

“Wow.” Hoseok grins and joins the Ravenclaw with watching the team pass the Quaffle around. “Your friend’s pretty cool.”

Jungkook fights the urge to correct him. Then he feels strangely giddy that he actually could correct him now. 

“Yeah. He’s pretty cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all sorry for such a long delay with this update my professors have chosen this time to swamp us with endless requirements and it was just so hard to find inspiration for fanfiction when i've been writing boring papers all day :( 
> 
> and also sorry this chapter was pretty weak i'm just struggling with getting back on the flow so bear with me :(( 
> 
> thank you for everyone who has been reading and leaving kudos! comments are always welcome! hope y'all are safe and healthy!


	18. nodus tollens

_nodus tollens - the realization that the plot of your life doesn’t make sense to you anymore_

Jungkook didn’t do dates. He’s pretty sure Taehyung doesn’t either. 

The Hufflepuff has had his fair share of make out getaways but Jungkook knew if Taehyung actually went on an actual date, he would tell him. 

Neither are sure who chose that they go to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop but it was a terrible bad _awful_ idea. 

“I wasn’t expecting everything to be so…” Jungkook looked around. “Pink.”

“But you like pink.”

“Not as furniture, apparently.”

Taehyung snorted until he burst out laughing. “What are we even doing here?”

“I don’t know!” Jungkook shoved off Taehyung who leaned his entire body against him, still cackling his ass off. He winced when Taehyung accidentally elbowed a teacup making it clang loudly which only made the Hufflepuff laugh more. 

They were making such a fuss that the two other couples inside were now staring. 

Jungkook sighed and this time didn’t push off the other when he started muffling his giggles against his shoulder. “You are so embarrassing.”

“You should see your face. It’s completely red right now.”

“I hate you. Next time, I’m picking somewhere else to eat.”

“Next time?” Taehyung grinned and Jungkook rolled his eyes at his date’s greasiness. 

“Yes. Next time.” Jungkook said. “Are you planning on dating anybody else?”

Taehyung shook his head and kissed the frown off the Ravenclaw’s face. “Nah. My boyfriend’s the jealous type so he’d kill me if I did.”

Jungkook shoved an entire cupcake on Taehyung’s mouth and didn’t blink once when he started choking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one but i've been drowning in research papers that i just NEEDED to write fluff :(((
> 
> also i'm so stressed bc i dont even have time to be excited about txt's comeback but for any fellow moas out there please support the kids! 
> 
> stan txt! stan bts! stay healthy!
> 
> next update might take too long again so please be patient with me :(( sorry and thank you for everyone still reading my mess! <3


	19. onism

_onism - the frustration of being stuck in just one body, that inhabits only one place at a time_

“Five Taehyungs or a five-year-old Taehyung?”

Jungkook scrunches his nose in thought. “Sounds like a handful.”

While deep in thought, Seokjin steals a piece of nugget from the Ravenclaw’s plate. “But think about having to buy five times the amount of food for him.”

“I wouldn’t mind actually.”

“Oh wait.” Seokjin’s face curls up in disgust. “That would mean you’d be dating a five-year-old.”

Jungkook shoves the Seventh Year. “Dude. Gross.”

“If it were me, I’d pick five of him. The more the merrier, right?” Seokjin tries to steal another piece of nugget but Jungkook intercepts him this time with a frown. 

“You can’t have five of him. He’s my boyfriend.”

“If there were five, one of them has got to pick me over your dopey nose.”

Jungkook covers his nose with his hand. “It’s not dopey. And what are you even doing here?”

Seokjin ignores the stares from the other Ravenclaws in the table and resumes eating half of their feast. “Got kicked out of Gryffindor after choosing five Namjoons so we could start a cult.”

“You’re so weird.” Jungkook pauses, then scrapes the rest of his nuggets on the elder’s plate. “We should hang out more.”

*

“Five Jungkooks or a five-year-old Jungkook?”

Taehyung smiles. “Five Jungkooks.”

Yeonjun leans away with a frown. “You’re not thinking about anything weird right?”

Taehyung hits his brother on the shoulder. “No. Gross.”

“Shit, alright. Just making sure.” Yeonjun pouts. “Why five Jungkooks?”

Taehyung shrugs. “So I can have five of him buy me five times the food.”

“You’re so weird.” Yeonjun pauses, then lays his head on the elder’s shoulder. “We should stop hanging out so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stream agust d-2


	20. altschmerz

_altschmerz - weariness with the same old issues that you’ve always had – the same boring flaws and anxieties that you’ve been gnawing on for years_

Jungkook’s eyes flick down to the box of socks then back at the Slytherin prince’s face. “Just give it yourself.”

Yoongi shakes his head with a small smile. “He would never accept it if he knew it was from me. He says gifts make him feel like a charity case.”

The Ravenclaw sighs and takes the box, only finding out how something so luxurious could hold simple pairs of white socks. Before he could ask about the odd package, Yoongi is already muttering a quick thanks before striding off down the hallway. Jimin and Taehyung appear beside him with similar questioning expressions. 

“Where’d you get that?” Taehyung asks as he slings an arm over Jungkook’s shoulders. 

Jimin scoffs while trying to rub off the remaining ink on his fingers. “Probably from another admirer.”

When Jungkook turns to glare at the Slytherin, it’s then he notices how short his pants were. The ends of Jimin’s pants are slightly above his ankles so that you could clearly see his socks. It’s also the first time he realizes how Jimin’s socks don’t match. A pink one with yellow cats in one and a white one with peaches in the other. 

Jimin sees him staring and an embarrassed flush appears on his face while he tries to pull his pants down to hide them. 

Then it all clicks. 

He hands Jimin the socks. “It is from another admirer. Just not mine.”

Jimin frowns down at the box and his eyes widen when he sees the remains. 

Taehyung peers beside him to see, then grins at the Slytherin. “That’s great! Now you don’t have to worry about missing its pair-- Jimin?”

The two are surprised to find the Slytherin staring down at his gift with tearful eyes. He laughs and wipes his face messily. “That idiot.”


	21. liberosis

_liberosis - the desire to care less about things_

There was no doubt in Jungkook’s heart that Kim Taehyung was the love of his life. He would never deny it even with a wand to his face. 

Although at this moment, with them huddled in one of the bathroom stalls while said Hufflepuff’s brother is talking about a rather private topic with _his_ Hufflepuff, Jungkook found just how much he hated Kim Taehyung. Especially when he had told the blue head numerous times what a terrible idea it was to make out in a public bathroom. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Jungkook snarled.

“Shush!” Taehyung cupped his hand over the Ravenclaw’s mouth which then resulted in him to lick his palm. Taehyung managed to mute his yelp of disgust when the younger ones outside started talking again. 

“Run away with me, Soobin.”

This time it was Jungkook who had to shut his boyfriend’s mouth while he was visibly panicking over his little brother’s words.

“W-what?” They heard Soobin stutter.

“Run away with me.”

“But… but we can’t. What about school?”

“Fuck Hogwarts!” Even Jungkook flinched at the young Slytherin’s harsh words. It was then they discovered they could see the two through the small crack of the stall door. 

There was no doubt that it was their Third Year friends with Yeonjun’s fierce cat like eyes similar to his brother’s and small Soobin’s rosy cheeks that were still full of baby fat. Yeonjun held the Hufflpuff’s hand in his and he didn’t look like he was letting go any soon. 

“I know you don’t mean that.” Soobin mumbled that Jungkook almost didn’t catch it.

“I do!” Yeonjun snapped. “I’m sick of this place. I’m sick of everyone pinning me as the next… you-know-what!”

Soobin shook his head and despite the distance, there were clear tears forming in his eyes. “Yeonjun, you’re scaring me.”

This made Yeonjun let the boy go as if his skin burned. There was a long moment of silence with Soobin shivering while Yeonjun towered over him. “I guess you believe them… that I’m--”

“How could you say that? No--how you could even _think that_?” Soobin spluttered with anger even though he was shaking like a leaf. “I know you’re not the Heir of Slytherin, Junnie. And I know that you’re one of the most incredible wizards I’ve ever met and it terrifies me that you think otherwise.”

Yeonjun blinked and the darkness from his expression seemed to have disappeared. “Binnie…”

“Fuck them.” Everyone in the bathroom besides Soobin was surprised of the Hufflepuff’s curse. “You’re the kindest, most amazing person. I know this. You’re brother knows this. Who cares if a few stupid jerks thinks differently. They don’t matter. So no, I’m not running away with you. But I will fight with you. No matter what.”

Yeonjun rubbed his face which had frustrated tears streaming down. He stuck out his pinky. “Promise?”

Soobin smiled and instead of locking pinkies, he tiptoed and pressed a quick peck to the Slytherin’s wet cheek. “Promise.”

After a few sniffles and soothing rubs on his back, Yeonjun and Soobin walked out of the bathroom stall, unaware of their audience.

Taehyung let out a heavy breath he was holding all this time and slumped his head over Jungkook’s shoulder.

Jungkook brushed his lips over his ear. “You okay?”

“I didn’t even know…” Taehyung mumbled. “I didn’t know that the kids were calling him that...I just...”

“Hey, hey.” Jungkook cupped Taehyung’s face so he could raise it up to look at him. “Yeonjun’s a smart kid. He probably knew this would worry you.”

Taehyung sighed and snuggled their noses together. “He is smart. Smarter than you.”

“Okay that’s too much.” Jungkook said, which achieved a wide grin from the Hufflepuff.

During dinner that night, Taehyung and Jungkook wordlessly sat at the Slytherin table on either side of Yeonjun who was red with embarrassment. 

The Third Year groaned over his pudding. “I knew I heard something in the bathroom.”

Taehyung only ruffled his hair with a grin while Jungkook glared at anyone who was staring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO IM STUPID AND DIDNT REALIZE THAT I FORGOT TO PUT A NOTE IN MY PREVIOUS UPDATE I APOLOGIZE
> 
> also i can't believe this is almost ending and that people are giving it attention so thank you so much to everyone for the support of this little silly thing i started when i was stressed over school
> 
> to anyone curious over why i was gone for a while i actually just finished college so i was super busy with thesis that i didnt even have time to write for myself but now that i've graduated i've written so much!! although i might not be continuing this au (keyword MAYBE) since i wanted to write more on original ideas so i might write one more hogwarts au (one i've been working lately actually) but it's for a different fandom...but if any of you really want to read more about the other ships just let me know!
> 
> anyways thank you to everyone for being patient and you have no idea how much your comments motivate me to continue these stories :(((
> 
> the last two chapters will be posted together so until then all the love and keep safe everyone!


	22. occhiolism

_occhiolism - the awareness of the smallness of your perspective_

This first time they kissed, Jungkook could hardly remember it as he was so sleep deprived that moment he could have been delusional. 

But he could remember the first time they held hands. In fact it was when they first met on their way to the castle. Clumsy as Jungkook was when he tripped over his new robes and bumped into a skinny boy a few inches taller than him. Taehyung had offered him hand and when Jungkook thought the boy just meant to help him get back up, he didn’t let go until they entered the Great Hall. 

The first time they ever fought was also during their First Year at Hogwarts when they were partners in Potions class. It led to an explosive accident that left green stains on both their faces and hands for an entire week because Taehyung did not listen when Jungkook told him to stop putting wolfsbane into their cauldron.

Now the first time they ever fought as a couple is an entirely different story. It was stupid, as all teenage romance fights are, and was fumed mostly by jealousy. Their trust was already built in from the start of their friendship but a few lingering stares when another underclassmen confesses to Jungkook or when Taehyung’s other friends take up more of his time than usual could have caused any tension. Thankfully it was solved just as quick with a simple batch of Chocolate Frogs for Taehyung and an hour long accompanying in the library for Jungkook. 

Their first time… _the first time_ was… in more PG phrases, was quick and short. Jungkook let his weak arms drop from either side of Taehyung’s head and let his sweaty forehead land on the mustard colored pillow. Taehyung was too tired to move anything but his neck which he turned to press a chaste kiss on the Ravenclaw’s red ear. 

All their firsts as friends and a couple were completely different but all had similar ends. 

After their first kiss, after they held hands and their potion exploded, Jungkook found himself falling even more for the sunkissed boy.


	23. rückkehrunruhe

_rückkehrunruhe - the feeling of returning home after an immersive trip only to find it fading rapidly from your awareness_

Jungkook is close to dozing off as he watches the greenery landscape of the castle grounds pass by the train’s window. The water reflects sunlight right through their compartment and it sparkles on Tannie’s dog tag. Taehyung sits still beside him with their hands intertwined and Jungkook thinks the other is asleep as well until he speaks.

“I had a weird dream.”

Jungkook raises his head from Taehyung’s shoulder. “Yeah?”

The Hufflepuff nods with a small smile. “It was us in the future. We were sitting on a garden bench exactly like this with our hands all wrinkly and your hair was graying on the sides. It was kinda hot.”

Jungkook scoffs but stays quiet to let the boy continue.

“Tannie was there, too.” Taehyung runs his free hand through the puppy’s black fur. “Then I realized we weren’t alone. At the front steps of our small cottage home sat Jimin and Yoongi. The matching silver snake rings on their fingers must have meant they were already married. Fucking finally, too. Seokjin was cooking barbecue in the corner like a muggle while Namjoon fanned the smoke away from his face. Hoseok zipped pass over our heads on a broom with a laugh. Guess he got over his fear. And Junnie was in front of us all grown up picking up flowers with Soobin and…”

Jungkook squeezes the other’s hand. “And?”

He feels Taehyung brush his lips over his exposed forehead. “And they were with two kids. A little boy and girl. The girl had on cute little pigtails with a Ravenclaw scarf wrapped loosely around her. The boy was smaller and had on a Hufflepuff tie wrapped around his head.”

Jungkook finds himself grinning dopely now and hides it by burying his face closer against Taehyung’s shoulder. He didn’t have to ask who the kids were. “Then what happened?”

“The little girl saw us. She smiled so wide and pulled the boy with her. They climbed up the bench with us. We were so happy. We were so at home.”

Jungkook closes his eyes and Taehyung rests his head on top of his.

“It was a good dream. I hope I never forget it like the others.” Taehyung mumbles sleepily.

Jungkook didn’t have to wait for the future. With Taehyung leaning against him, he was already home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did not expect this work to receive any attention especially since i've already done this kind of writing so many times so sincerely thank you so much to everyone for the support and kind words that have truly been my motivation to keep writing
> 
> i've maybe said this before but i don't think i'll stop writing about these two and i hope i will continue to read more fanfics as they have really helped get through such a difficult time...
> 
> all the love and please please please stay safe everyone <3


End file.
